Magnetic fields do not produce any form of light therefore they are invisible. Other magnetic field imaging devices are impractical when it comes to portability. They take too long to produce an image, having no ability to capture fleeting magnetic phenomenon. The Real-Time Magnetic Field Camera is extremely portable and outputs magnetic field data instantly giving the user the ability to study magnetic phenomenon as they exist in the real world.
As stated above, magnetic fields do not produce any form of light therefore they are invisible. The invention claimed here solves this problem. This device uses electronics to convert magnetic fields into analog voltages, converted to digital inputs, then through programming, can be displayed on a screen. The claimed invention differs from, and is an improvement on, what currently exists.
Magnetic field imaging today is done with a plate that scans an object that is placed upon it. Another form of magnetic field imaging uses lasers and single point scanning magnetometers to create an image. It takes the lasers over 10 hours, and single point scanning magnetometers considerable time to develop one still image. The invention described herein is a portable and instantaneous method of magnetic field imaging. Other magnetic field imaging devices are impractical when it comes to portability. They take too long to produce an image, having no ability to capture fleeting magnetic phenomenon.
The Real-Time Magnetic Field Camera is extremely portable, outputs magnetic field data instantly giving the user the ability to study magnetic phenomenon as they exist in the real world. Also, it can produce a recording, recording means could be added so that it would record the images that are captured by the camera.